


Memories

by SmolAngeryBoii



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAngeryBoii/pseuds/SmolAngeryBoii
Summary: For the first time in a while, Ellie remembers Joel and Jesse during their good moments and not as their corpse.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 20





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my best friend were talking and crying about The Last of Us and we came to the conclusion that the day where JJ was born, Ellie wouldn't think about them being dead. So I wrote this shitty little drabble at 2am while crying in my cereal bowl. enjoy or not, i don't control you.
> 
> Also, i did not check for any mistakes. So read at your own risk

He was finally here. 

Dina had gone into labor a while ago, Ellie doesn't remember the exact time but she knows it was a while back. Ellie was washing the dishes in their little farmhous as Dina was talking with Jesse's parents. They were staying over as Dina was due soon and they didn't want to miss it. Who was Ellie to deny them the chance to see their grandchild's birth. She wished Joel and Jesse were here. 

Time stopped having meaning when Dina's water broke. The time seemed too long and barely existant at the same time. Ellie stayed by her side the whole time and tried to distract her girlfriend. She told her jokes and played the guitar for her. She remembers that time where she played the guitar to an injured Jesse. 

Then, before she knew it, it was time. Ellie held Dina's hand the whole time. Ellie doesn't know much about births, but Jesse's parents does and she is so grateful for them at this moment. She remembers when she held Joel's hand as Maria cleaned her self-inflicted chemical burn. 

Ellie is pretty sure that her hand is broken, but it doesn't matter in the end as she's holding her son for the first time. She places her son in Dina's arm. Their son (He looked so much like Jesse). She remembers when Joel told her how it felt when he first held Sarah. 

As Robin, Jesse's mother, was holding their son, she asked them what his name was going to be. Ellie still hasn't stopped looking at her son, even from her place next to Dina on the bed. Dina looked at Ellie and smiled. "Jesse Joel Williams". Tears gathered in Ellie's eyes as she looked back at her exhausted girlfriend.  
She remembers a night where she got drunk with Jesse and he had told her that he would name his future son after him because he's perfect and so would his son. 

As she held her girlfriend and son close to her, no images of Joel's broken body or Jesse's dull eyes made an appearance in her mind. Only the good memories of them. She misses them, but now they live through her son.


End file.
